Many types of fermented foods and beverages, including, for example, fermented dairy or cereal products, wines, beers, and so on, form a major component of the human diet worldwide.
A major concern in commercial production of fermented foods and beverages is controlling the extent of the fermentation process. Commonly, fermentation is controlled by permitting fermentation to proceed for a predetermined period of time, then stopping fermentation by heating or chilling the food or beverage. It would be advantageous to have alternative methods to control fermentation. For example, in the preparation of fermented breads by conventional commercial practices, a large quantity of dough can be made at one time, but loaves made from the dough may be baked in several batches. Fermentation continues as the loaves await baking. As a result, the loaves can differ in acidity and other characteristics resulting from the fermentation process.